An Affair?
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: What is this? Li Syaoran is a married CEO and Kinomoto sakura is the company's model, who he is cheating off? The girlfriend trio, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu, will find out the truth!


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. And I should go and sulk in that dark corner there over this fact.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Naoko yelled, as she watched her work colleagues turn around and stare blankly at her. "Guys, you won't believe what I just saw in the tearoom!"

"What?" Chiharu, one of her many friends, replied, bored, rolling her eyes. "Seen another ghost? Perhaps a dragon this time?"

"No, no, no!" Naoko urged impatiently. "This time it isn't a made up story used to scare you guys!"

"OH, so you finally admit that you did make up those stories! Ever heard of the boy who called wolf?"

The old friends bickered as they always did when Naoko started telling lies from being around Yamazaki Takashi, Chiharu's long-time boyfriend. Fortunately, Chiharu did not begin to start hitting Naoko on the head with a hammer or some sort of device that will hurt Naoko. Besides, boyfriends are for hitting and letting off stream, and girlfriends are for chatting to or arguing with.

"Ok," interrupted a sweat-dropping Rika, who was starting to get a headache. "So tell us your story before you guys start fighting again."

"We're not fighting. We are simply disagreeing with each other." Chiharu informed Rika, rather doubtlessly.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

A meaningful glance was casted at Chiharu, who pouted and shouted "Hey!"

"Again, before I was rudely interrupted again…" Another meaningful glance at Chiharu, who had cleverly remained silent this time round. "Guess what I saw!"

"You already asked that in the beginning!" Chiharu exclaimed loudly.

"Sheesh, cool it! I saw our chief executive officer (CEO) hugging and kissing our main model and friend Sakura! Although, not on her lips, on her cheeks and neck and stuff."

"You mean, our Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura?"

"YES!!!"

"But isn't he married already?" Rika questioned worriedly.

"Yes, he is!"

"Did Sakura resist?"

"Of course she did, she tried to push him away but was unsuccessful!"

"Did you help her?"

"No…"

"WHY?"

"Because she didn't look like she needed help, instead she was kind of pushing him away half-heartedly and whispering 'no's and 'stop it's"

"Maybe, we should help her next time…"

"Of course we will!" Chiharu and Naoko shouted energetically and protectively of Sakura.

* * *

The said model wondered dazedly out from the tearoom, after the handsome and seductive CEO had left a few minutes before, smirking to himself secretively.

The 22 years old emerald-eyed beauty was walking dream-likely along the corridor on a trip back to her office. She had long slightly wavy auburn hair that currently had a white headband holding them still.

Many men eyed her and her curvaceous body. She had such a well-portioned body…but then again, she had to have them to be a famous model. However, the male workers did not really look at her body this time…they were busily staring at the purple bruise that showed itself proudly on her otherwise milky white neck. Unluckily, she was wearing a pale pink ruffled spaghetti-strapped dress with flowers embroidered along the bottom, which ultimately showed her neck clearly. Then again, she was not paying any attention to the men.

* * *

On the other side of the building, the CEO was still smirking to himself while thinking of his lover walking around with a hickey on her neck. Just to show that she was his to the men that were surely going to be staring at her.

He nearly let out a wave of laughter when he imagined the males' faces now, seeing Sakura drifting past them.

Li Syaoran was a married man for 3 year now, and a famous and successful CEO.

Women sighed blissfully as they watched the guy they could never have, striding through the offices. He had such a lean muscular body; they secretly wished that they could run their hands over them, just once. Mysterious amber orbs as his eyes, a messy yet stylish chestnut brown mop on his head. He was the cutest male to ever walk on Earth…at least for the female workers.

Though the females knew they had no chance, he already has a wife and there was this rumour that he was also with Kinomoto Sakura, the top model. Going through at least two women to him, let alone a model, was proved to be very hard.

No one even knew who his wife was, so there was no chance of removing her from the CEO permanently yet…yet. He hided his wife pretty well, but everyone already knew that he was having an affair of some sort with Sakura. After all, they had always gone to balls and meetings together. No one ever knew what the reason was, possibly because he wanted to hide his wife, maybe she was ugly, perhaps Sakura was better…suggestions of all kinds ran through people's minds.

* * *

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko went to find Daidouji Tomoyo the very next day. She was Sakura's best friend, so she had to know something about this affair.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu yelled over all the noises that the crowd of people were making while trying to get to their stations on time.

"Yes, what is it, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko-chan?" Tomoyo questioned them with an elegantly raised eyebrow. She stared at them with her amethyst eyes.

"Are you busy?" Naoko queried impatiently. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Tomoyo shook her head, making her long straight deep purple hair sway behind her back. "We can go to the tea room to talk if you guys want."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived outside the tearoom. They walked in and guess what they saw...Sakura making tea for herself and Syaoran hanging onto her from behind.

"OH MY GOD!" Chiharu and Naoko covered their eyes childishly when Rika looked surprised. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the couple. Lastly, Sakura and Syaoran sprang apart from each other, and Sakura nearly spill all her tea out of her cup.

"What's with you guys?" Sakura held a hand to her chest, feeling that her heart had jumped out of her body when the girls yelled like them.

"What are you doing with the CEO?" demanded Chiharu, hot-headedly. Sakura flushed a nice red colour.

Tomoyo took it as her turn to speak and explain things. "She wasn't doing anything special."

"She was cheating off the CEO!"

Syaoran chuckled aloud, gaining the attention of all the women in the room. Sakura glared at him, "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so…so stupid and not doing your work."

Syaoran laughed loudly and told her accordingly, "I do, do my work but I just need relaxation once in awhile in the office."

"So what exactly are you guys doing?" Rika asked deciding to cut short the agreement between the couple.

Sakura flushed a deeper red this time and Tomoyo answered for the both of them, "He just can't keep his hands off her, for until they go home."

"Home?" Rika asked confusedly. "I thought Li-sama was married."

"He is…"

"So what about his wife?" Chiharu blurted out immediately.

Syaoran decided that he should not hold on any longer and laughed his heart out. Sakura pouted cutely at him and kicked him on his shin.

"Shut up!" she hissed out while Syaoran's hearty laughter rang out in the room.

"But they are so funny!" he replied without stopping his laughter.

"They're my FRIENDS!" she scolded him.

Tomoyo sighed at the couple and said, "Shut up Syaoran so I can explain. You know that Syaoran is married and he is also going out with Sakura, right?"

"Yes, we know."

"But what if I told you that Syaoran was not cheating or having an affair with Sakura?"

"Does that mean that…Sakura and Syaoran are not together?" Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all sweat dropped at their denseness.

"No, they are together…"

"What she means is that Syaoran is not married." The three sweat-dropped even harder and fell on the ground, anime style.

"NO, I mean SAKURA and SYAORAN ARE MARRIED! Sakura is Syaoran's wife so they are not cheating on anyone!"

"OHHHH," the three girls echoed each other's voice. Until they remembered what was just said then they screamed, "WHAT THEY ARE MARRIED? WHEN?"

"We got married before we came to work in this company…so there, your mystery solved." Syaoran answered this time. He snuggled up to Sakura and nuzzled her in the neck.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want any special treatments, just because I am the wife of the CEO."

"This is so surprising!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Unexpected!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Strange!" Rika finished off and the three of them shook their head and sighed. Then the three of them turned and ran like crazy.

* * *

By lunch time, everyone knew Sakura was Syaoran's wife.

"News travels fast, ehh?" Chiharu asked Naoko, who grinned mischievously and watched Sakura and Syaoran get swarmed with the employees of the company.

Syaoran spotted Chiharu and yelled, "I'll get you for this, you three!"

"Oopsy my bad!" Chiharu said before turning away and laughing.

* * *

A.N. Just another random idea for a one-shot while trying to finish some new chapters of my already existing stories. I am trying my best to get them! I'm sorry! I just wanted to read stories and manga before!


End file.
